Frost's Moan
by ChaoticMayhem09
Summary: Owen SliceHeart had always hated the repetitiveness of his life, but everything will change. for both the good and the bad. Mild Language.
1. Chapter 1: Beautiful Nightmare

**Author's Note: All of these characters, places and stories are owned by me and me alone. Copyright chaoticmayhem09 or something. This story is made not for any actual reason. My reason (if you're wondering) for writing this book is to express myself. Every word I write/type in this little Novel of mine hold's a piece of me. I love this book inch by inch, and I hope you will all enjoy it.**

Frost's Moan

Chapter one: The Beautiful Nightmare

So many things flashed before my eyes, flickering with every movement. I could see a boy and a girl, laying in a meadow, their lives filled with content and joy, only to see another. A clock pulling a girl away from a boy and even in the darkness I could sense the fear, the _anguish _the boy had. After that it was a wheel, endlessly turning around as it was set ablaze. I saw gorgeous and horrifying pictures and scenes at such a heart stopping rate. Then, after a sudden burst of a smile, just a warm, beautiful smile, I was suddenly plunged into a deep sea of blackness. My voice choked as I felt the water fill my lungs to the brim. I thrashed wildly, until I felt a soft hand against my shoulder, and a kind, serene voice roll into my ears.

"Don't fret Owen…I'm here…"

I suddenly woke up with a thud against the floor. I hit it, hard. I groaned half asleep as I unconsciously looked up. At first, I could see nothing but haze, but when my eyes refocused, I could see my roommate and best-friend-for-life, Nate. He was sprawled on his bed (as usual), in his underwear (as usual), in a puddle of drool (As painfully usual.)

I got up to my knees with another groan, pushing myself with half-hearted strength. I stared at the clock. 5:30 am. Jesus Christ, no wonder Nate had been so passed out (as usual.) we still had 2 hours of sleep before we could start the day. I thought about going back to sleep, but then I remembered my Nightmare. I felt a fracture of pain in my temples at the effort of remembering it. I willed myself to get up completely, and do something productive for the next two hours. My will was only enough for one, and I settled for the first thing on the will list.

I got back up on my bed, leaning by back against the wall as I arched up my head, staring at the ceiling. I closed my eyes, still pondering on the dream. The soft voice repeated itself in my head, over and over again. _Owen. _The more I thought about it, the more I got irritated. This dream has been haunting me for months now, and I still couldn't get used to it. Then I remembered the smile before the plunge into chaos. Whenever I did remember the smile, it always made me smile too. Never knew why. By the time I snapped out of my thoughts, I saw Nate slowly stretching out in his bed, a loud yawn escaping his lips. He sat up, his hair a large curly mess of brown hair. He stared at me with his deep, forest green eyes.

"What time is it…" he asked in a very soft and tired voice. I glanced at the clock, sighing.

"Around six thirty, more or less."

"Oh." He then plopped back into bed, covering himself up with his sheets. Within minutes, I could already hear him snore.

I glanced at the clock again. 6:50. I counted down the last ten minutes, then closed my eyes in expectation.

Of course, as usual, on the dot of 7:00 in the Morning at Croftford Academy, our bubbly and ever so overly-hyper, fun loving child hood friend Amy Croftford, Daughter of the Administer and owner of Croftford Academy himself. She let herself in, a voice loud enough to annoy us but not enough to wake up our neighbors. She was good at leveling her voice to the right degree she wanted, and we weren't sure if it was a talent or a punishment for us. She greeted us with the usual phrase.

"Good Morning Sleepy Studs of Croftford Academy! C'mon were going to miss the best part of the morning!" she had a wide, never-fading smile on her face. Her bright red curls fell at the sides of her face. She looked like a princess if you disregarded her school-girl uniform with all the bright green eyes and creamy skin.

Nate hissed in his usual annoyed voice.

"If the best part is you leaving, I wouldn't miss it for the world." He wrapped himself even more in his sheets, trying to make his own silent, Amy-free world where he could sleep in peace for the next 30 minutes.

She huffed, and then turned to me, her hands on her hips. Her face was stern yet playful.

"Owen?"

Crap. I couldn't get out of this one. So I reluctantly agreed.

"Just let me take my bath and get dressed…"

"Can I watch?"

"Does Nate ever date a girl seriously?"

I heard a snarl from Nate, turning to face the wall. He was now ignoring both of us.

"Well fine. I'll just wait in here." She plopped on my bed, grabbing a magazine from our magazine collection rack and put her feet up, more comfortable than most girls would be.

We arrived at the cafeteria at around 7:30, and only a handful of students were there, including us. It was funny how these halls would be filled in no less than an hour. Amy, despite her loud attitude liked it this way. She never liked big crowds. If it's more than 15 people it's out of Amy's comfort zone. I merely sighed as we lined up and got our "early bird specials."

I didn't blame her for wanting the early bird special. It was freshly cooked bacon with still hot scrambled eggs, and English muffins and pancakes on the side. A tall glass of milk stood next to my tray when we sat down, my eyes still slightly unfocused. I wished the early bird special came a little later in the morning.

"Is it me," she said between mouths full of muffin, "Or did you grow another inch Owen SliceHeart?"

"If I did," I said as I took a sip of my milk, "I'd be 6'3 by now. And we all know I'm tall enough at 6'2."

"And your hair's longer." She reached over and ruffled my black, messy hair. I waved her hand off, groaning.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I got to get a haircut soon. If I don't Professor Cross is going to have a fit."

"And your eyes are still the hazel-nut brown as ever Owen. Do you ever change?"

"If it's normal for a man to have magically changed his eyes from brown to another color over 3 weeks, I would've changed myself a long time ago." I complained, finishing up my eggs.

"They have contacts." She pointed out vaguely.

"I don't need them."

"They can be fashionable."

"Amy, when have I ever cared about fashion?"

She tilted back, examining me.

"When you have the face and body, you can make anything fashionable."

I sighed, biting on my bacon. Guess being a star basketball player did have its perks on my body. I just shrugged it off though, as we brought of plates to the dishwashing drop off.

Then there it was. The same usual routine, on the same usual daily basis, on the same usual lives of people. I always wanted change, but here the change came on such a regular basis it didn't count as change anymore. It was just a routine. Mandatory. Required. I hated every moment of it. Well, not the happy moments being with Amy and Nate, but the moments where I know what the people here think, because that's how we were designed to think. This place was like one big unmoving family, and I didn't want to be part of it. I wanted real change.

But then came a girl.

And a battle.

And a grave.

And I would always wish for the last to have never come at all.


	2. Chapter 2: New Girl, New Challenges

**Author's Note: Again, all of this is owned by me. I share my thoughts and expressions through my books, and I wish that it not be used against me, Although, if you are to violate my copyright I shall use it against YOU. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 2: New Girl, New Challenges

Nate had arrived a good 30 minutes after we finished. He was part hungry, part irritated and part asleep. He walked around in the morning in a collared shirt, his buttons reaching below his chest wide open, showing off a good measure of muscle and collar bone. It was freakin' freezing in the morning and he was taking it like he was at the beach. If he had a superpower he'd have the ability to NOT freeze. What's worse is he's just like me, tall and just right, no blemished skin, no overly worked muscles and he wasn't on the skinny side either. What ticked me off the most was that his hobby made sure he was in top form. He wasn't just a singer, but he was a professional dancer for heaven's sake, and not those sissy ballet dancers, but from break dancing to hip hop movements to shuffling. With deep moving emerald eyes and a curly mess of golden brown hair, he had practically half of Croftford's female student body drooling at his feet. He dropped himself down next to me, plopping his tray of cereal in front of him. The guy never sat straight. He brought one barefoot up, resting his chin on his knee as he ate his breakfast. He slouched forward, his eyes still soft being half asleep as he was.

Amy reached forward and knocked on his head.

"Hello? Nate? Its breakfast time and your hitting your cheek with your spoooooon…" she sang tauntingly.

He snapped awake, almost falling out of his chair, waving frantically at Amy.

"Damn it Amy I told you not to do that!" he exclaimed, even more irritated than before.

Amy had only giggled, leaning back. She then leaned forward again, as if to give suspense.

"New girl's coming to school."

"So?" Nate challenged her, his mouth already chewing on his cereal. "It ain't anythin' new."

Amy couldn't help but laugh at Nate's way of talking from time to time. He was taught to talk properly, but on some occasions he still talked the way he was raised to. Missing G's and using ain't instead of isn't.

"This one's special."

"How is she special in a prestigious school _meant _to take in special and talented students?"

"She's the younger sister of Jack Alexander Exia."

Nate had shifted his gaze a little, but at the mention of his name, his vision snapped straight to her.

"No. Way."

"Yes way."

I was flabbergasted. Jack Alexander Exia was the top of the top school. Perfect A's. In fact he had graduated and got his PhDs at the age of 15. He was just staying here at Croftford as a professor, as the school board committee had begged him to do so. He even had his own mansion in the school grounds. The guy was only 19, 3 years older than me. So many girls have signed up to his class so many times that he now has to choose his students from the records. He, amazingly, won the Interschool Physics Team division singlehandedly. He was also always at the peak of his health. Any girl would want him and any guy would want to _be _him. Any guy except me.

On the few occasions I saw him in person, they were just glimpses of his face. He was gorgeous like the rumors said, but his eyes frightened me. They were a dark, bloody red. They considered it a sickness, and apparently it added to the hotness factor for girls. He was almost inhuman with his gaze.

"I heard she's quite the beauty."

I snapped back into focus, shifting my gaze from Nate to Amy.

"Who?" I asked, almost in a daze.

"Jack's Sister of course…" Amy giggled, biting her lower lip, "His genes call for it to be mandatory."

Nate slapped on his earphones, his head shaking from side to side to the rhythm of the song. He closed his eyes, as if trying to envelope himself in the music. The bell rang, telling us to be ready in 15 minutes. We got up, leaving for our respective dorm rooms and got ready for class.

We arrived at Homeroom a little early. We sat down in our usual placement. Nate was at the end of the row, facing the window. Amy and I followed. The teacher wasn't there yet, and everyone was still relaxing. A lot of our classmates were sitting in groups, on or in chairs, talking about whatever they well damn pleased. Our teacher walked in, hard to not notice. It was Jack. I had slunked back into my chair, my eyes wide with shock as I saw our new Homeroom teacher. Amy's eyes just glistened with a hidden intent which I did not find amusing to find out about. Nate was just staring out the window, his mind probably high up in the clouds. I nearly fell out of my chair when I saw who followed after Jack. His sister was there. Nate turned his head to me, noticing my movements. He then shifted his gaze to her, just like all of the other boys, awe struck.

She really _was_ beautiful. Stunning. Breathtaking. My heart stopped, and then raced when I saw her. She had pale, unblemished skin. She had soft, midnight hair, twisting and curling as they fell to her waist. Her bangs covered some of her face. I could see her eyes. They were red, but not blood red like her brother's. No, it was something more beautiful. More serene. They were like ruby roses, lighting up the room as I saw her. She wore a black tank top under a black and red off shoulder sweater, black jeans and black converse. She held her books up to her chest, listening to her brother. He had instructed her to sit next to me. My heart stopped again, when I saw her walked towards me. She wouldn't make eye contact with me, which for some reason made me feel saddened, despairing. She sat down without a word, putting her books on her desk as she clasped her hands together, as if she were cold. When we all settled down, Jack stood up, writing on the board. He spoke in a soothing, warm voice.

"Good Morning Class…I am Jack Alexander Exia, your Science and Homeroom Teacher. Now I'd like to make everyone introduce themselves, like your name, age and hobby. We'll start with you." He pointed to Nate. He stood up, sighing as he cleared his throat.

"Ahem…My name is Nathan Carter, I'm 16 and I like to dance." He adjusted his shirt as he sat back down, leaning back. Amy giggled as she stood up, preparing her speech.

"Hello, I'm Amy Croftford, first daughter and future successor of my Father, William Croftford. My hobbies? I like making myself look better each and every day." She adjusted her skirt, settling down as she crossed her legs.

I stood up awkwardly, not having as much confidence as my friends.

"Um…yeah…my name is Owen SliceHeart…my hobby is drawing…" I sat down, almost plopping down.

I turned to the new girl slowly, waiting in great anticipation. She stood up, bringing a fist up to her lips. She looked at Jack, who only smiled at her, assuring her everything was alright. She gulped hard, speaking softly.

"M-my name is Ashlotte Alexandria Exia…and um…I'm fine with being called Ah-Ash…and my hobby is reading books..." she slunked down, trailing off as her face slowly reddened. Darn it, she's so adorable. I was staring at her, and it took a good few seconds to realize something. Her voice…her voice sounded just like the one from my dreams. The ones that seemed to make me smile every time. I was already smiling before I realized it. I couldn't tell her though; I mean it's kinda weird to tell a girl that you smile at her voice in your dreams when you just met her.

The rest of the class went on, and at the end Jack checked his watch, smiling.  
>"Well that's the end of school. Be sure to be here tomorrow on time, or else there will be a penalty."<p>

We all walked out of the room. Ash and I were both silent, despite spending 2 hours with each other. I wanted to talk to her, to hear her voice, but I couldn't. I didn't know what to say.

I couldn't wait to ask Nate of Advice.


End file.
